The present invention relates to a mixing water valve and particularly to a valve for a lavatory sink or the like where water usage is desirably rationed.
Aboard aircraft, for example, the water supply is limited and it is necessary to restrict or ration water usage in order to avoid waste and ensure that the supply will last throughout a given trip. Self-closing valves for control of a single supply, hot or cold, are well known. However, it is believed that no such valve has been conceived prior hereto that is self-closing even though its operating knob or handle is held depressed or actuated, particularly where the valve is also capable of mixing hot and cold water.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a timed shut-off mixing water valve which closes a given time after opening regardless of whether its input-control actuator is in actuated or released condition.
A further object is to provide a so-called "single lever" water valve that has a timed shut-off operative independently of release of the valve actuator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such valve with an economical construction.